


The Good, The Bad and The Dirty

by AmeeLynnRyden



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeeLynnRyden/pseuds/AmeeLynnRyden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Every quiver, every moan, it was for him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good, The Bad and The Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Short, descriptive smut, this is straight smut, so if that offends you, grosses you out or you just plain don't like it, then hit the back button now, you've been warned.

While he pushed in I couldn't help but shake as the pleasure consumed me, every quiver, every moan, it was for him, his thick cock spreading me open, sending my juices flowing between my legs.

It was all so overwhelming, his pace quickening, my clit throbbing under his thumb, my nipple hardening under the tip of his tongue, the faint taste of cheap gin lingering on the tip of mine as our bodies work with each other in perfect rhythm, I had never experienced anything even close to this sensation before in my life. 

He came inside the condom, pulling out of me and moving down to lick at my clit, fingering me as well, I was still sensitive from my first few orgasms but nothing could compare me for my intense final orgasm, my legs squeezing around his neck, and me moaning out a name I couldn't make out.

I awaken, sweaty, soaked through my panties, and confused wondering who the mystery man could possibly be.. Thinking I already know..


End file.
